Everybody Wants To Be On TV
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: It was a known fact that Taylor's plans always failed, it was also a known fact that you didn't try to pull a fast one on Kelly Jones. But mixing the two together with Taylor's versions of popular reality shows? Taylor/Andrea Kel/Belle


Taylor grinned, Andrea groaned. The Emo knew that sly meant another idiot plan that would surely get them killed or worse, in Kelly's bad books. Taylor's plans never did work out, it was all too common for them to back fire, they always ended in a mess that Andrea would have to clean up and she knew that fact. She sighed, the last time Taylor had a plan she ended up being treating for a _very _embarrassing infection. The time before that Andrea ended up spending her weekend reassuring Zoe that it was just a joke and Miley Cyrus wasn't actually stalking her. The time before that Andrea had ended up looking like she had been Tangoed right good and proper. The Emo still shuddered at that memory.

Slowly, Andrea began to back out of the room as silently as possible. It would save what was left of her sanity if she could just escape the room, Taylor's idiot plan and even stupider idea. Yes, they may have forgotten their rivalry and yes they may now be more then friends but that didn't stop Andrea from running a mile whenever the Chav had a sly grin and a plan to match. "Oi!" Andrea froze, she had been so close to escaping, "Where ya goin'?" Taylor demanded with a pout,

"I have no idea but I am saving myself from your stupid idea." Andrea stated stubbornly,

"What plan?" Tayor asked, her face painting a false picture of innocence,

"I'm not as stupid as you Taylor, your smirk says everything. Don't forget that I know your body language _very well." Andrea smirked, Taylor shivered, "So tell me Taylor, what is going through that idiotic _head of yours?"

Taylor's mouth opened and closed a few times, Andrea's smirk grew wider. All it took was a few suggestive words and a wide smirk to distract the Chav. As would anyone in her position, Andrea used this knowledge to her advantage. Grinning to herself Andrea turned swiftly on her heel and began to walk out of the classroom leaving her almost lover looking like a lost pet goldfish.

Taylor was fast to catch on to what her favourite Emo was doing, her reactions and reflexes kicked in when she noticed Andrea leaving. The queen Chav shook the thoughts of the Emo's words from her head and surged forwards towards the pale girl. Reaching out her arm, Taylor grabbed Andreas and pulled the girl bac against her. The Emo struggled against the Chav's firm grip, she wasn't about to let Taylor win this little game. Andrea soon stopped struggling when Taylor's soft , glossy lips began to tenderly caress her neck. By the time those lips met her own Andrea was willing to give in to the idiots stupid idea.

The Emo sighed dreamily as the muscles in her legs began to work again, as much as she hated it Taylor had won and she had surrendered to the cunning attack. Andrea knew that she would regret her surrender later. In her defence it was near impossible with that kind of persuasion to resist and keep a clear mind. Taylor sat on the table next to her ex-rival with a knowing, wicked smirk dancing on her lips. Grunting in frustration, Andrea crossed her arms over her exposed chest and huffed, "Fine. What are you dragging me into this time?"

"We is gonna get Kelly and Belly together." The Chav grinned in delight. Andrea groaned in frustration and not pleasure, the last rime Taylor had tired to hook Kelly Jones up with someone it had not ended well. The idiot had suffered head trauma and was hospitalised for just over a month. "But we's gonna do it in a way tha' never fails, init." Taylor continued,

"Which is?" Andrea asked with a raised brow,

"Am talking 'bout reality T.V. init," She grinned, Andrea groaned again,

"Those relationships always fail," She protested,

"Katie Price and Peter André worked out,"

"They divorced with two kids together, one of which is called Princess."

"Posh Spice and David Beckham,"

"They didn't meet on a reality T.V. show genius."

""Pete Bennett and Nikki Grahame,"

"Off Big Brother? They split up a month after the show ended."

"Jade Goody and Jack Tweed,"

"She married him because she was dying."

"Still counts," Taylor pouted,

"Alright, fine. I'll give you that." Andrea said with a depressed sigh and a well deserved eye roll, "This still isn't going to work, it'll only back fire."

"Yeah, yeah woteva." Taylor then rose from her seat next to Andrea and made her way to the door. Andrea sniggered quietly,

"Taylor," She called, a hint of laughter in her voice, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like wot?" Taylor yelled over her shoulder,

"Your clothes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wasn't going to upload this until I had it all written but we all know how I hate keeping things hostage. Can we all have a minutes for Lola the Laptop? She died yesterday and took most of my story plans and coursework down with her -.-' NOT AMUSED. Anyways, Imma try and update as much as I can but it's gonna be difficult considering I'm "borrowing" my sisters laptop. Say hello Lilly. <em>**

**_Review because Taylor's versions of reality shows are turning out to be quite funny, just wait until I've got the I'm a Celeb one. You'll see what I mean._**


End file.
